


Nightmares

by Tigerdog25



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Death, Mentions of car crashes, Sleep, Treebros, a tired Evan telling his boyfriend to shut up and sleep, mention of nightmares, mentions of being trapped, mentions of life, sleepy Evan Hansen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerdog25/pseuds/Tigerdog25
Summary: Connor thinks about nightmares, dreams, and life
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Nightmares

Connor’s nightmares were about being trapped and doomed to remain stuck for forever, they were about people he cared about dying only to wake up and remember that those people had given up on him and he’d given up on them, they were about car crashes and suddenly realizing that he wasn’t ready for death yet, they were about people getting mad at him for reasons he usually couldn’t even understand or that just made no sense once he’d awoken and yet still creeped him out for several hours after waking anyways.

Connor’s nightmares were about life. Because that was what his mind was afraid of

He was brought out of his thoughts by his sleeping boyfriend rolling over in the bed and cuddling his waist. Right, the reason he’d even been thinking about that

He’d been watching Evan sleeping because he decided that he didn’t honestly care if he was being creepy or not and had ended up on some nonsensical poetic bullshit spiel about nightmares, dear god.

“I’m losing my mind” he said to the seemingly unconscious child of the trees

“Catch it” came said child of trees reply.

“Can’t, it’s too late”

Evan huffed in annoyance and pulled him down “Then have mine”

“I dunno, pretty sure you need that”

Evan moved his hand to Connor’s head, ending up on his left eye “Sleep”

“What about the other eye?”

He grumbled before pulling Connor’s face into his chest “Now sleep”

“Okay, okay. Night Evan”

“Night”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this bullshit


End file.
